Hey Captain AISHITERU
by Hayama Yukii
Summary: Terlalu lama memendam perasaan membuat kuroko tetsuya tidal bisa berhenti memikirkan sang mantan captain. Berani 'kah sang bayangan menyatakan perasaan yang telah lama dipendam untuk sang emperor?
1. chapter 1

cast bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya minjam chara dari pemilik sesungguhnya.

Rate T

Warning OOCkuroko

boyslove

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan menurut kuroko tetsuya. Bagaimana tidak, sang mantan capten tercinta meminta dirinya untuk menemani jalan-jalan. Sungguh rasanya sangat sangat luar biasa. Seandainya saja sifat kuroko seperti kise, pasti saat ini dia sudah senyam senyum tebar kebahagiaan.

Perjalanan kuroko dan akashi terasa sangat lambat, bahkan kuroko berharap waktu tidak berputar agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan akashi. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada kuroko saat ini. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di salah satu bukit yang berada di dekat kompleks smp mereka dulu.

Suasana saat ini sangat romantis menurut kuroko. Duduk berdua di bawah pohon, sambil menunggu matahari tenggelam. Sungguh jika saja dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin kuroko sudah berteriak ke sana kemari sambil mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

Kuroko sudah bertekat akan menyatakan perasaannya. Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Kuroko mulai mendekati akashi dan memanggilnya dengan lirih.

'Akashi-kun, cuppp'

'Ehhmmmm cupp'

Entah dapat keberanian darimana. Kuroko mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Tetsuya, kau'

Akashi nampak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan kuroko padanya.

'Akashi-kun suki da yo'

Kringgg kringgg kringggg

Tetsuya langsung terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi alarm miliknya. Ia merutuki alarm tersebut. Kenapa juga alarm itu berbunyi saat dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya.

'Ck. Alarm sialan' pikirnya

Ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, takut nanti terlambat.

Cklek.. bunyi pintu terbuka, nampak orang di dalamnya sudah selesai akan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

Kuroko nampak masih kesal karena mimpi indahnya terputus begitu saja. Ia masih marah pada alarm miliknya.

"Tet-chan, ayo cepat. Sarapan sudah kaa-chan siapkan"

"Iya, kaa-chan"

Tetsuya langsung berjalan ke meja makan. Ia tidak mau sarapannya menunggu terlalu lama apalagi itu adalah makanan favoritnya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan onigiri sama vanilla milkshake. Menurut kagami, kuroko tanpa vanilla milkshake adalah bencana.

"Kaa-chan, aku sudah selesai"

"Kaa-chan aku pergi. Ittekimasu"

"Ne. Itterasshai"

perjalanan kuroko ke sekolah hanya perlu berjalan 20 menit saja. Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi naik bus. Berterima kasihlah pada sang ayah tercinta yang sangat mengetahui keinginan anaknya.

-at classroom

Kelas sangat penuh dengan suara, dari suara gosip anak perempuan, tawa bahkan suara orang ngorok.

Kuroko yang memasuki kelas, berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Untuk apa peduli, mereka saja tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku pikirnya.

Saat kuroko masuk ke kelas ada satu orang yang mengamatinya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kagami taiga sang cahaya dari kuroko tetsuya. Bagaimana tidak, kuroko saja seperti bayangan nah sekarang makin lengkap sudah. Apalagi aura yang di keluarkannya sungguh seperti baru kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

"Ohayou, kagami-kun..."

Setelah menyapa sang cahaya ia langsung melesat melewati kagami begitu saja.

Sapaan tadi membuat alarm bahaya dalam imajinernya berbunyi dengan keras. Pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah kagami membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kuroko yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Dikumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa untuk bertanya.

"Kuroko, kau kenapa..."

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut kagami. Dia sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kuroko perlahan mengangkat wajahnya segera menatap kagami dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba...

"ADAWWWWWW...apa yang kau lakukan bodoh...?"

Yah, sebuah buku dengan ketebalan yang luar biasa melayang tepat di kepala kagami, menyebabkan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Entah apa yang dilakukannya jika kagami kembali bertanya.

"Gomenne kagami-kun, tanganku terpeleset..."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa kuroko kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu. Kagami yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati. Sungguh ini hari tersial dalam hidup kagami taiga.

Skip

-jam istirahat

"Kuroko, ayo ke kantin nanti ku belikan vanilla milkshake..."

"Hmmmm..."

Kuroko melenggang meninggalkan kagami yang melongo di mejanya. Namun, walaupun masih kesal, ia tetap berjalan mengikuti sang bayangan.

Drrrt drrrrrt..

 **From : kise ryouta**

 **To: kuroko tetsuya**

 **Kurokochi, kau punya waktu luang-ssu...??**

Kuroko yang membaca pesan dari kise segera membalas hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan.

 **To: kise Ryouta**

 **From: kuroko tetsuya**

 **Punya. Memang kenapa kise-kun?**

Drrrrtttttt

 **From: kise ryouta**

 **To: kuroko tetsuya**

 **Baguslah-ssu. Kalau begitu kita ketemuan yah-ssu.**

Kuroko mengeryitkan dahinya, dan kemudian membalasnya.

 **To:kise ryouta**

 **From: kuroko tetsuya**

 **Akan kupikirkan lagi kise-kun. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu.**

Drrrrrrttttt

 **From: kise ryouta**

 **To:kuroko tetsuya**

 **Hidoii-ssu. Kita tidak hanya berdua kurokochi. Ada akashichi, midorimachi, momoichi, aominechi, murasakibarachi, aku dan kurokochi. Hitung-hitung sekalian reuni-ssu. ,**

Deg

Tatapan kuroko terpaku pada salah satu nama yang disebutkan kise. Astaga, rasanya baru tadi pagi ia menyebutkan nama sang captain tercinta, sekarang nama itu kembali muncul. Ia pun tersenyum kecil yang bahkan tidak disadari temannya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik saat ini.

 **To:kise ryouta**

 **From: kuroko tetsuya**

 **Baiklah, aku ikut. Kapan dan dimana kita akan bertemu.**

Drrrrrrrtttt drrrt

 **From:kise ryouta**

 **To:kuroko tetsuya**

 **Hontou ni?? Hari sabtu minggu ini di majiba burger jam 2 siang-ssu. ,**

Kagami yang merasakan perubahan aura dari sang partner hanya bisa mengeryit dahi bingung. Tadi suram sekarang bahagia. Aneh pikirnya.

Keadaan kamar kuroko saat ini sangat berantakan terutama kasur tempat tidurnya. bagaimana tidak, dari tadi ia berguling kesana kemari tanpa henti. Kuroko sedang bahagia , jadi jangan heran kalau ia bertingkah seperti remaja ababil.

Ia jadi teringat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada sang captain dan itu adalah kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakannya.

Flashback on

Pagi itu, langit di kawasan tokyo sedang cerah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan. Banyak orang berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Aomine-kun, berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu..?" Tanya seseorang yang nampaknya sudah bosan. Yang ditanyaipun hanya menguap dan mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tahu.

Yah, hari ini mereka sedang janjian dengan teman satu tim basket untuk kemping di salah satu hutan dekat dengan gunung serta pantai. Namun, sudah hampir seperempat jam dari waktu yang ditentukan sang pembuat janji belum datang juga. Saat ia bertanya pada rekan satu timnya mereka hanya berkata bersabarlah. Sungguh, jika saja ia tidak terlahir dengan muka datar seperti ini mungkin ia sudah memaki si pembuat janji. Akan tetapi diurungkan niatnya, sebelum ia memaki gunting pasti akan melayang pikirnya. Dengan perasaan dongkol ia pun duduk sambil menunggu sang captain aka akashi seijuurou.

20 menit berlalu

Kuroko sudah mulai kesal lagi. Masalahnya ini sudah hampir siang dan ia mulai lapar.

Brrmmm tit tit

Diangkatnya kepalanya entah efek cahaya atau lapar. Ia melihat sang captain datang menggunakan pakaian santai yang terlihat sangat keren. Celana selutut berwarna putih, dengan kaos warna senada celananya kemudian dibalut kemeja merah serta sepatu yang berwarna merah bergaris biru. Apalagi sang captain nampak membawah tas ceril ukurang 60 liter di sertai topi membuat ia terlihat keren. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya.

'Tapi akashi-kun memang kelihatan keren' pikirnya.

"Ayo kita pergi" kata akashi memerintah teman temannya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan sang captain, mereka langsung berjalan mengikuti sang captain ke arah gunung fuji.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kurang lebih 3 jam perjalanan mereka. Mereka tidak kelihatan lelah sama sekali kecuali satu orang yang kelihatan kehabisan nafas. Sedangkan yang lainnya tidak ada perubahan sama sekali bagi mereka ini lebih mudah dari latihan yang diberikan sang captain.

Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah kuroko.

"Kurokochi kau kenapa-ssu.." tanya kise kawatir setelah melihat keringat yang membasahi tubuh kuroko.

Yang lainnya segera menengok ke arah kuroko. Dan mereka menyadari kuroko sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." kata kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah serta nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Bruuk

Tidak berselang lama terdengar bunyi jatuh yang cukup keras. Semuanya segera menengok ke arah bunyi itu.

"Tetsu..." teriakan aomine membuat yang lainnya segera berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kuroko.

Kuroko sudah tidak bisa merasakan lagi kakinya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya kau baik-baik saja.." tanya akashi. Akashi mengenggam tangan kuroko sedangkan tangan lainnya di letakkan di dahi. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kuroko, akashi mulai mengeluarkan perintah.

"Atsushi, kau bawah barangku. Aomine kau bawah barang tetsuya, aku akan mengendongnya. Tidak ada protes.." perkataan mutlak yang tak terbantahkan meluncur dari mulut sang captain.

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan akashi terdiam dan dadanya berdetak begitu kencang. Namun tidak menyakitkan malahan menyenangkan. Seperti ia sekarang sudah jatuh cinta pada sang captain.

"Kaki tetsuya keram, dan dia sudah kehabisan tenaga.." kata akashi menjelaskan alasan ia mengendong tetsuya. Akashi segera berjongkok mengambil posisi untuk mengendong kuroko.

"Kise angkat kuroko ke punggungku, midorima ambil salep yang ada di tas ku dan gosokkan di kaki tetsuya.." perintah akashi segera dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

Deg deg deg

"Ku harap akashi-kun tidak mendengar suara jantungku.." gumam kuroko dalam hati.

Dan sejak di gendong oleh akashi kuroko merasakan jatuh cinta yang luar biasa dan belum pernah di alaminya.

Flashback off

Kuroko tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Bahkan dia tidak bisa melupakan tubuh hangat sang captain.

"Aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku" gumam kuroko

 _To be continued_

 _cerita ini udah pernah saya update di wattpad._


	2. Chapter 2

*

*

*

*

Kagami sungguh bingung dengan partnernya ini. Perubahan suasana dan auranya sangat mudah berganti-ganti. Seperti saat ini, tadi kuroko terlihat sangat menyebalkan auranya juga kurang mengenakan, sekarang dia terlihat entah bagaimana kagami taiga mendeskripsikannya. Hanya saja aura yang di keluarkan kuroko memang ultimate uke.

"Kuroko,.." panggil kagami.

"Ya, kagami-kun.." jawab kuroko dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya. Sudah tidak ada gurat-gurat kejengkelan di wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kagami pada kuroko dengan perasaan was was takut nanti buku melayang.

"Tentu saja kagami-kun.." kata kuroko dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Namun tidak berselang lama kembali datar lagi.

Kagami berusaha mencerna hal yang barusan terjadi. Otaknya di paksa untuk berpikir dengan keras. Kuroko memang ahli dalam mengacaukan mood orang lain. Untung sayang, coba tidak sudah dilemparnya kuroko ke bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

Merapikan penampilan. Mematut dirinya di depan cermin tak membuat seorang akashi seijuurou bosan. Mengagumi penampilannya yang sempurna bak dewa. Itu menurutnya.

Menjadi tampan bukan maunya. Tapi memang sudah menjadi hal umum jika seorang akashi penuh sejuta pesona.

"Kau selalu tampan akashi." Puji akashi seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri.

Tampan, kaya, dan jenius. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang terlahir dengan ketiga kategori itu biasanya memiliki tiga hal penting dalam hidup. Harta, taktha, dan wanita. Atau pria manis boleh juga, pikirnya.

Tok tok tok

Seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan pribadi milik tuan muda akashi.

"Tuan muda, mobil anda telah siap." Ujar pelayan itu.

Melirik sekilas ke arah pelayannya. Akashi mematut dirinya di depan cermin. "Keluarlah kuro, sebentar lagi aku siap."

Pria yang dipanggil kuro itu membungkuk lalu keluar dengan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya sehingga menampilkan sepasang netra mempesonanya itu. Sesuatu yang menarik pasti akan terjadi.

Berjalan mendekati meja nakas miliknya dan melihat foto tim basket miliknya. Senyuman teman-temannya yang telah lama dirindukannya. Dan harinya telah tiba. Dimana dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ada satu wajah yang menarik atensinya. Seseorang dengan surai biru lembut dan tatapan datarnya. Kuroko tetsuya. Bayangan yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang emperor.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kabarmu?" Gumamnya sambil bertanya.

Setiap kali mulutnya mengucapkan nama itu. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika akashi seijuurou sudah menaruh perhatian lebih kepada kuroko tetsuya. Bahkan tidak heran lagi jika akashi selalu mengawasi segala tindak tanduk kuroko dari jauh.

Diletakkan pigura itu ditempatnya lagi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian berjalan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Segaris senyum terbentuk diwajah rupawannya. Well, sepertinya pertemuannya dengan anggota kiseki no sedai besok akan ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi.

*

*

-Majiba burger,-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana reuni anggota kiseki no sedai. Suasana majiba sangat ramai. Hari sabtu adalah hari yang tepat untuk berkumpul.

Ada satu meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa pria jangkung dengan surai rambut seperti pelangi. Aomine daiki, murasakibara atsusi, dan si paling berisik kise ryouta.

"Doumo." Ucap seorang pria mungil yang memiliki surai biru. Jangan lupakan sebuah milkshake yang masih setia diminumnya.

"Huwaaa, tetsuya bisakah kau muncul dengan normal." Ujar aomine daiki. Sudah lama dia mengenal kuroko tetsuya, namun dia masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan kemunculan pria mungil itu.

"Kurokochii," seru kise ryouta girang. Tidak dipedulikan jika tadi kuroko hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

Memeluk sang bayangan dengan anteng, tak mempedulikan aomine yang memasang wajah masamnya. Dia sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada si berisik kise. Dan tak pernah sekali pun mendapat pelukan. Sedangkan kuroko, tak melakukan apapun tapi mendapat sebuah pelukan.

Pandangan malas dilayangkan murasakibara. Mulutnya masih dengan setia mengunyah snack kesukaannya, maiubo. "Kise-chin berisik." Ujarnya dengan nada malas.

Kise memeluk kuroko tanpa mempedulikan ucapan teman raksasanya. Sangat jarang kuroko mengijinkan dirinya memeluk seperti saat ini.

Ekspresi kuroko tetap datar. Moodnya sedang bagus. Ekspresinya boleh saja datar, tapi dalam hati dia sedang melompat kegirangan menanti kedatangan sang kapten. Otaknya telah menyusun rencana bagaimana cara agar pernyataan cintanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dia bahkan sudah bergaya layaknya pria gentle -menurutnya-.

"Ayo duduk-ssu."

Kise menarik kuroko untuk duduk disampingnya. Sudah sangat lama dia merencanakan pertemuan ini atau bahasa gaulnya meet up.

"Tetsu-kun." Suara wanita memecahkan kesunyian di meja para lelaki itu. Wanita dengan surai merah muda melemparkan tubuh semoknya kepada pria mungil kesayangan kisedai, kuroko tetsuya.

Dadanya menempel dengan erat. Banyak pria memandang iri. Pria mana yang tak suka ditempeli wanita cantik berdada besar.

"Doumo,.." semua pandangan tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria bersurai hijau yang memakai sebuah kacamata.

Deg deg deg

Jantung kuroko berdetak dengan cepat. Dalam pandangannya akashi seijuurou sangat tampan. Apalagi segaris senyum terpasang diwajah sang kapten. Sedikit demi sedikit kuroko merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Tetsuya, kau sedang sakit?" Tanya akashi. Dia melihat wajah anggota ke enamnya itu merah padam seperti warna rambutnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada kuroko.

"Kurokochii sakit-ssu?"

"Iie." Jawab kuroko singkat. Sangat memalukan. Bagaimana pria sejantan dirinya ketahuan bersemu di depan teman-temannya.

"Jangan berbohong tetsuya. Aku tak suka dibohongi." Ucap akashi. Sepasang netra miliknya tak bisa lepas dari kuroko. Perasaan khawatir masih saja menghinggapinya walaupun telah mendengar jawaban dari kuroko.

Glup. Kuroko menelan ludahnya gugup. Walau sama sekali tak ada yanh sadar jika seorang kuroko tetsuya tengah berjuang melawan kegugupan dan bunyi detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

*

*

Canda tawa mendominasi meja yang terdiri enam orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis. Walau sebenarnya yang paling banyak tertawa hanya satu orang saja, kise ryouta.

"Kurokochii, seharusnya kau membelaku-ssu." Ucap kise yang baru saja di katai oleh aomine.

Tidak ada perubahan raut wajah. Kuroko terus memasang wajah datarnya. Mata seindah lautan miliknya tak pernah lepas mengikuti pergerakan akashi seijuurou. Entahlah, seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya untuk terus menatap si rambut merah.

"Kise-kun berisik." Kuroko merasa sangat terganggu dengan sikap alay dan lebay kise. Pria tapi cengeng, pikirnya.

"Hidoiiii..." si kuning kembali lagi menangis.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata milik akashi seijuurou memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kuroko. Dia juga sadar jika pria mungilnya itu terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakannya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar menggantung diotaknya. Otak jeniusnya tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh anggota ke enam kiseki no sedai.

"Ehemm, jangan terus dilihat nanti ketahuan-nanodayo." Ujar midorima shintarou. Menjadi partner yang seimbang bagi akashi seijuurou membuat midorima juga tahu perasaan asing yang perlahan muncul didalam hati kaptennya. Bukannya perhatian, tapi dia merasa risih saja. Pikirnya.

"Dia tidak akan tahu shintarou." Balas akashi dengan penuh percaya diri. Tentu saja dia paham maksud dari pria bersurai hijau itu.

Midorima mendengus pelan.

Sebuah kerutan terbentuk didahi kuroko. Dia sedang memikirkan maksud ucapan midorima dan akashi.

Niatnya telah bulat. Dia akan mengajak sang kapten berjalan berdua dan menyatakan cintanya.

"Akashi-kun ay-" ucapan kuroko terpotong oleh seruan girang si kuning cengeng.

"Ayo kita liburan ke pantai besok, dengan anggota tim basket masing-masing." Seru kise girang. Matanya berbinar-binar lucu.

"Akashi-kun bis-" ucapan kuroko terpotong lagi dengan suara berat milik aomine daiki. Si ace berkulit hitam.

"Aku setuju saja. Lagi pula pasti menarik nantinya jika sangat ramai." Ucap aomine dengan sedikit bersemangat. Dia telah membayangkan para gadis seksi dengan bikini berlari kesana kemari di pantai.

"Akashi-kun aku in-" kembali lagi ucapan kuroko terpotong oleh sebuah suara feminim milik momoi.

"Ayo ayo ayo aku mau..." seru momoi. Matanya memancarkan keinginan yang menggebu-gebu.

Menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Mencoba meredah emosi. "Akashi-kun kau pu-"

"Aku akan menelepon muro-chin jika besok kita berlibur.." ujar murasakibara. Mulutnya masih setia mengunyah snack kesukaannya maiubo. Kali ini si titan ungu 'lah yang memotong ucapan kuroko.

Midorima dan akashi saling melirik. Mereka mendengarkan semua perkataan teman-temannya. Terutama kuroko yang sejak tadi ucapannya selalu terpotong oleh seruan kegirangan teman-teman mereka.

"Akashi-kun bi-"

"Akashichii kau setujukan?" Kise melirik sang kapten dengan mata memohon.

Kedutan dikepalan kuroko bertambah. Ucapannya selalu dipotong. Padahal dia sedang merancang masa depan.

"Bagaimana akashi.."

"Akachin?"

1

2

3

"Kalian berisik!" Kuroko sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Orang mana yang tak kesal jika ucapannya selalu dipotong.

"Kurokochii.."

"Tetsu.."

"Kurochin?"

"Tetsu-kun.."

"Tetsuya?"

"Kuroko.."

Upps. Saat ini kuroko lebih memilih melemparkan dirinya ke lubang hitam sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa lepas kendali?

Para anggota kiseki no sedai saling melirik dengan pandangan bertanya. Ada apa dengan kuroko? Pikir mereka.

Yang pasti Akashi tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh kuroko kepadanya.

*

*

To be continue


End file.
